The Rise of the Underminer
by tinkfan14
Summary: A few months after the defeat of Syndrome and the Omnidroid, the Incredibles family run into another unwelcome villian: the Underminer. Bob and Frozone must go after him, leaving the rest of the family to protect the city from the drills. Violet wants to go too, but Bob says its too dangerous. What will happen if Violet sneaks along...invisible to them? My take on the story.
1. How it All Began

After surviving the ultimate test, the test that showed the power of working together, the Parr family returned to their normal life. The hope of returning to the glory days of working as supers for the government was a long ways off, but the family was happier than ever. They had defeated the Omnidroid and Syndrome, proving their worth as supers. They thought everything was back in line. That is, until...

"Aren't you proud of me, dad?" Dash asked his father.

"You betcha! You were bookin out there son!" Bob replied.

"And what's even better is we all know I could have won first place because I'm SO fast!" Dash said excitedly. Violet simply rolled her eyes. He always received so much attention._ But then again,_ she thought,_ I will receive plenty of attention this week._

_ Did he really just ask me out this Friday? Was I just imagining things?_ No, he really did. He said she seemed... different. _But different was supposed to be good, right?_ She sighed. _Or maybe different is what he wanted, something more like what he was looking for?_

Bob, Helen, and Dash were still talking about Dash's accomplishment at winning second place at his track meet. Violet couldn't believe that only three mere months ago they had nearly died in a plane crash, ran around killing off bad guys on a remote island, been captured, and then defeated a humongous threatening robot called the Omnidroid. It was all still sinking in. She kept wondering if she would ever become a real super like her mom and dad and follow in their footsteps. And just a few months earlier she had been complaining about the fact that she couldn't be "normal" and wishing she was. As for becoming a super... stupid government. If she could only have another chance at using her powers to help people. She had failed so many times. Only in the end had she succeeded in being helpful at all.

Suddenly, as if to answer he mind's thoughts, the ground began to quake. People began screaming and running frantically in all directions. Cars shook and began flying through the air. The road on which they were standing began cracking and breaking apart. A huge pointed object resembling a screw but much larger penetrated the earth surface only a few hundred feet from them. It toppled over crushing everything in its path. A compartment on the top of the turning machinery popped open and a pole with a strange someone sitting on the top of it rose several stories into the air. The someone was a very strange creature, with tan skin and a mining helmet. He had teeth like a beaver and shouted with a booming voice.

"Behold, the Underminer! I am always beneath you, but nothing is beneath me! I hereby declare war on peace and happiness! Soon all will tremble before me!"

_So much for things returning to normal,_ Violet thought. Then she shook her head._ What am I thinking?_ _This is my chance! OUR chance to show that the world needs supers!_ Her super instincts turned on and she quickly reached for her mask in her pocket. As she put it on she looked to see her mom and both of her brothers wearing their masks too. Her dad put his on. Luckily they were all ready and were wearing their super suits under their clothes. The "Underminer's" voice continued booming from his platform. Suddenly Lucius, who was known as Frozone, came sliding up on his ice slide.

"What in Metroville is going on?" he said, "Who is this guy?"

"Whoever he is, he's shown up in the wrong place at the wrong time," Bob replied.

"Oh ho, you got that right, Bob," Frozone replied.

"It's showtime!" Bob said.

The Underminer was continuing his declare of war," Even now my darkness spreads over your pitiful globe! It has begun, the Rise of the Underminer!

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it so far. It will get better. This is just kind of the starter chapter, but not necessarily a prologue. The next chapter will be longer. As for updating, that also depends on where I am in the video game. Funny huh, that I d need to depend on a video game to do a fanfiction! Please Review! R&R! PLease!**


	2. Taking a Chance

** Well, here it is. Chapter 2. FIY Im not very good at coming up with titles for chapters, so bear with me! I'll get better over time. **  
**I forgot to mention in the last chapter: I unfotunetly do not The Incredibles or the Rise of the Underminer. The words the Underminer speaks I took form the video game. Some of the words for Frozone and Mr. Incredible I made up. All of Violet's I made up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mr. Incredible and Frozone dashed into action. Frozone shot ice out from his fingertips, sliding across his ice slide. Violet yanked on her boots. She ran off right behind her dad and Frozone.

"We can't let him get away!" Bob yelled.

"Wait! Is she coming with us?" Frozone asked.

"What? Who?" Bob turned around and saw Violet, who stopped in her tracks. "Violet, it's too dangerous! You can't come with us!" Bob said.

"But I'm super too! You want me to just stand around and do nothing? You wouldn't even let me help last time!"

"And where did that go? When you and you mom and brothers tried to help me,you all were nearly killed in a plane crash. I don't want to lose you like that again!"

"But you needed help! They had captured you!" Violet argued.

"I don't need help this time. I've got Frozone with me." Bob replied.

Violet knew her dad was right, but she still wanted to come,"I'm fifteen, dad! I never get to do anything important!"

"Look around you! There are drills popping up everywhere, bringing disaster to our city! You will get to do something important!"

"But it's not the same!"

"We're waisting time, Violet. GO!" Bob answered.

"But..."

"Violet! Listen to your father!" Helen shouted.

Violet slumped, defeated. She turned and ran back to her mom. Anger penetrated her heart and tears stung her eyes. It just wasn't fair!  
She slowly, silently approached a drill. She attempted to place a force field around it, but it flickered and disappeared. She tried again, but it did the same thing. She just couldn't concentrate. She had lost her nerve, and she'd never become a super this way. Violet turned to watch as her dad and Frozone hopped into the chasm where the huge drill had come forth, with no doubt traveling deep within the earth's crust.

She sighed and looked at her mom and brothers. An idea began to form in her mind. Why not just go?... unnoticed. She was Violet, right? She was an Incredible. She was powerful. She was ultimate. Ultimate. She was the Ultimate Violet. Wait... UltaViolet? UltraViolet? YES! Her own supername! UltraViolet! And she could become invisible. A new wave of energy empowered Violet.  
She quickly looked at her mom again. They were busy defeating drills. They wouldn't even see her or notice her leave. Of course they'd discover that she was gone later, but it would be too late then. She rendered herself invisible and made a dash for the chasm. She was going in. She was going to defeat the Underminer. She was going to become a super all other supers looked up to. And now she even had a supername she had created for herself. She was UltraViolet.

She ran towards the spot where her dad and Frozone had just disappeared. A drill ruptured through the asphalt, but she quickly dodged it. She hopped over a deep crack in the road. Whe she reached the chasm where the Underminer had appeared, she peared down the deep crack. Maybe her father was right... she shook her head._ No_, she thought,_ I can do this._ She quickly gathered her courage. She was going down, down to bring an end to the Master of the Drills.

* * *

Mr. Incredible and Frozone were still running, trying to catch up with the Underminer. They dodged falling rocks and hopped over crevices. He was somewhere in this cave, and they were going to find and defeat him.

Suddenly, they skidded to a stop. There he was, the Underminer, and behind him were several robots, all armed with guns and weapons. The Underminer laughed and turned towards his opponents.

"You will not thwart me from my plans of global domination! I'm underwhelmed by your attempts! Kneel before the Underminer!"

Frozone turned to his old friend,"Robots! The Underminer's usin' robots!"

"Good. The we don't need to play nice." Bob replied.

"Better get ready. This one's gonna be dirty!" said Frozone.

They rushed towards the robots. Frozone trapped the smaller ones in ice and Mr. Incredible threw them at the larger ones, knocking them down. He punched them to pieces afterwards. Then Frozone blasted the flying robots to pieces and watched as their parts fell below them. He gave his friend a high five.

"This one's gonna be a piece of cake," said Bob,"We've got plenty of experience from defeating Syndrome's robot."

"You betcha! And that one was ten times as big!" Frozone replied,"We're gonna have an easy time!" He chuckled as they headed deeper into the realm of the Underminer.

* * *

Violet somersaulted in her force field as she landed at the bottom of the chasm. She carefully stood up and looked around her. She saw stalagmites on the ground and knew she was in a cave. A tunnel loomed before her, and she started running. She climed up a steel mine shaft and cautiously walked a bridge. No danger yet.

Then she noticed footprints in the muddy spots of the cave. Some were the size of Frozone and her dad's footprints, but others were much larger, up to three times as big._ So the Underminer has an army,_ she thought,_ but not strong enought to defeat my dad or his friend_. She eyed the long trail of their footprints ahead of her. The she noticed a screw in front of her, and a spring in front of that. There was even a complete machanical hand. _Robots,_ she thought,_ just like Syndrome used._ By the looks of it however, they were much smaller than the Omnidroid.

Violet quickly scanned her surroundings. She didn't see any robots, so she figured her dad had destroyed them all and it was safe to continue. She picked up her running, being careful when rounding corners.

Then she saw three drills popping in and out of the ceiling ahead of her._ Hmmm._..she thought, _trying to set a trap for us huh?_ Well, it wasn't going to stop her! She stepped as close as she dared. _Wait for it. Wait for it_. Each drill popped out._ Alright. 1,2,3, GO!_ She rolled past them without even getting a scratch.

"Too quick for them," Violet said aloud.

She climbed another mine shaft and entered a second tunnel. _I'm making good progress so far_, she thought, _I'll probably reach some robot action soon. _

If her dad hadn't already taken care of them.

* * *

**Well there you go. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the week I hope. (blame school if it doesn't happen) :)**


End file.
